Courteney Cox
Courteney Bass Cox 'wurde am 15.Juni 1964 in ''Birmingham, Althumb|300pxabama, USA geboren und ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Ihre bekannteste Rolle war ''Monica Geller ''in '''Friends. Trivia aktive Jahre seit 1984 Sternzeichen '''Zwilling '''Spitznamen '''CeCe, Coco '''Größe '''1.65 m '''Schuhgröße 36-37 Augenfarbe '''blau '''Haarfarbe dunkelbraun Religion '''anglikanisch/episkopal '''Ethnizität weiß Sexuelle Orientierung 'hetero 'thumb|leftGewicht '''53 kg '''Kinder Coco Riley Arquette (mit David Arquette) 13.Juni 2004 Mutter '''Courteney Cox Copeland '''Vater '''Richard Lewis Cox (Businessman) (t2001), Hunter Copeland (Stiefvater) (Businessman) '''Geschwister '''Dottie Pickett, Virginia Cox und Richard Cox Jr. '''Cousine Jennifer Kristin Cox Schwiegereltern '''vormals Lewis Arquette und Brenda Denaut '''Schwiegergroßeltern '''vormals Cliff Arquette und Julia Harrison '''SchwägerInnen vormals Rosanna Arquette, Patricia Arquette, Alexis Arquette und Richmond Arquette Wohnort Beverly Hills und Malibu, California Haustiere '''Harley, Hopper, Ella, Rags und Mr McBarker (Hunde)thumb|in "Cougar Town" '''High School Mountain Brook High School, Mountain Brook, Alabama, USA Universität Mount Vernon College, Washington, DC (Architektur) Freunde Jennifer Aniston (BFF), Lisa Kudrow, David Schwimmer, Matthew Perry, Matt LeBlanc, Laura Dern, Ellen DeGeneres, Sheryl Grow, Tim Blake Nelson, Katherine Estes Billmeier Hobbies Karate (brauner Gürtel), Schlagzeug spielen, Klavier spielen Autos Jaguar und silberner Porsche Tattoos weißes Zwillingszeichen am Bauch Produktionsfirma Coquette (mit David Arquette) dt. Synchronsprecherin '''Andrea Aust '''Sonstiges Sie unterzog sich einer Augenkorrektur, um ihr Sehvermögen zu verbessern. (1999) thumb|left|300px In den 80ern war sie Moderatorin von "This Week's Music". Sie moderierte gemeinsam mit Jon Lovitz die MTV Movie Awards 1995. Coco ist ein "Namenskompromiss" von Courteney und David Arquette. Sie wollte, einer Südstaatentradition folgend, ihre Tochter Courteney Cox, wie ihre Mutter und sie selber heißen, nennen. Da David aber jüdischer Herkunft war, und man im Judentum seine Kinder nicht nach noch lebenden Personen benennen darf, einigten sie sich auf Coco. Den Spitznamen Cox's Mutter. Sie hat einen Auftritt in Bruce Springteens Musikvideo "Dancing in the Dark". Ihr Auftritt war die Vorlage für einen Running-Gag in "Der Prinz von Bel-Air" : Carlton's lustige Art zu tanzen. thumb Sie arbeitete vor ihrer Karriere als Schauspielerin bei Bethesda, einem Videospiel-Herrsteller. Sie ist Mitglied bei Delta Zeta Sorority. Sie ist die Einzige der Friends-Stars, die nie für den Emmy nominiert wurde. Sie war die erste Person, die im amerikanischen Fernsehen das Word "Periode" benutzte. Hat ihren eigenen Lippenstift namens "Cece" von Cargo. Sie renoviert gerne Häuser und verkauft sie dann. Sie setzt sich für verschieden Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen ein. thumb|left|200px|in "Friends" Im September 1999 machte sie öffentlich, dass ihr neuer legaler und professioneller Nachname Cox Arquette lauten wird. Die "Friends"-Macher erlaubten sich daraufhin einen Scherz und hängten für eine Folge hinter jeden Namen im Vorspann ein "Arquette". 2001, nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Richard Cox, machte sie dies rückgängig. Favourites Filme '''Fargo '''Bands Foo Fighters, Ben Harper Songs Everlong (Foo Fighters 1995), Monkey (Counting Crows 1995), Both Sides of the Gun (Ben Harper 2006) Leute Audrey Hepburn (Fashion Idol), Bridgette Bardot (Fashion Idol) Süßigkeit Bits O'Honey Quote That Bugs! Liebe Ihr wird derzeit eine Beziehung mit Josh Hopkins nachgesagt. (2011)thumb|Ex-Mann David Arquette Von 1996-2010 war sie mit David Arquette zusammen, 1999 war die Hochzeit. Sie war 1987 - 1989 mit Paul Brown, von 1989 - 1995 mit Michael Keaton, 1995 mit Kevin Costner, 1995 - 1997 mit Adam Duritz und 1996 mit Liev Schreiber liiert. Filme Courteney Cox ist bekannt für ihre Rolle als ... Monica Geller in Friends (1994 - 2004) Jules Cobb in Cougar Town (seit 2009) Gale Weathers in Scream (1996) Melissa Robinson in Ace Ventura (1994) Sie sollte ursprünglich Marisa Coulter ''in '''Der goldene Kompass' spielen, die Rolle ging aber an Nicole Kidman. Sie sollte ursprünglich Rachel Green in Friends spielen, sie bevorzugte aber die Rolle der Monica Geller. ''Die Rolle ging an Jennifer Aniston. Auszeichnungen Sie bekam den '''Screen Actors Guild Award' in der Kategorie "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series" gemeinsam mit Jennifer Aniston, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry und David Schwimmer für Friends 1996.